


Sceptre of Flamel - #15 - Silk

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: 50 Themes Sceptre of Flamel [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #15 of 50</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sceptre of Flamel - #15 - Silk

**#15 - Silk**

They had a small little cabin in the middle of the woods to retreat to. It was completely isolated. He had walked for a time on the overgrown dirt path that led from the front door, but did not encounter a used trail before Edward caught up with him. Roy didn't even know if they were still in Amestris, and after a few days found that he didn't care anymore.

The cabin was cozy. It had everything Roy could need, a big warm bed, a fireplace, and Edward. They had sex just about everywhere. In the bed, against the wall, on the porch ... but Roy's favorite had to be beside the lake.

Just the thought of it made him groan with happiness. Edward seated across his lap, the sun glistening off his skin and the sweat in his hair. His face as he let go, the orgasm shuddering through him as his wings exploded out his back, the loose feathers decorating the afternoon air.

Edward's wings didn't come out every time he came, though. Roy was trying to work out the formula to it, because he loved seeing Edward let go so much that they came out of their own accord.

Speaking of the alchemist, he was sitting on the bed, a book open across his lap and staring at Roy with an odd expression on his face. "You keep making weird noises while you're looking at me, stop that."

"I can't help it," Roy said. "It's just that you're so fucking hot when you come, Ed. I can't get it out of my mind."

The blush hit Edward fast and hard, and spread across his face as he grimaced. "Is that all you ever think about?" Edward asked, and then thought about what he just said. "Don't answer that."

"Oh come on." Roy leaned back against the table. "Like you don't sit there and fantasize about me."

Edward gave Roy a predatory look. Then he carefully marked the page he was reading before closing his book and setting it on the table beside the bed they shared. Then he stood up and sauntered over to Roy, stopping before the taller alchemist. "Sure I fantasize about you," Edward said, one hand on the table beside Roy's hip. "You want to know what my current fantasy is?"

Roy licked his lips and opened his mouth a little. "Yeah."

"I fantasize about you riding me," Edward said, the corner of his mouth twitching up. "Desperate and needy, one hand around your cock on the other on the bed as I fuck you from underneath."

The air left Roy's mouth as Edward grinned saucily at him. "So what do you think?" Edward purred, leaning in as close to Roy as he could get, up on the tips of his toes. "Can we make my fantasy a reality?"

"Oh, fuck," Roy said, and leaned in to kiss him.

*

"I'm surprised," Edward said, panting a little. "That you didn't put up more of a fight."

Roy groaned, moving on top of Edward. He was completely naked, his hands gripping the sheets beside Edward's head as he moved his hips frantically. Edward kept one hand on Roy's thigh, squeezing encouragement. "Can't say I don't like it," Roy bit out as Edward moved his hand to his exposed cock. Roy felt this tension building in his stomach, in his chest, in his body. He felt like a wire strung too tight, and Edward was watching him with knowing eyes.

"Come on," Edward said encouragingly as Roy began to falter. Edward started bouncing his hips on the bed and up into Roy as Roy brought his hips down. "Come for me, Roy."

He doubled over Edward, fists still balled in the sheets and mouth open as he came. Edward laughed in delight, his own release secondary as he wrapped his arms carefully around Roy's neck. Roy lay across his chest, breathing hard. "Good job, Roy," Edward murmured, kissing him.

Roy blinked his eyes open in confusion. He saw the feather floating down next to Edward's head, but it wasn't white. It was gray, sort of patterned, and tipped in white. He frowned at it, and Edward glanced over at it. "That's not your feather," Roy said.

"No," Edward said. He was still smiling, looking past Roy. "It's not."

Roy glanced up in exhaustion, and saw the wing hanging over his head. Several feathers were still drifting down, freed from any connection to his wing. Roy stared at the wing in amazement, and twitched it. The wing jerked a little, and Edward laughed again as Roy let the wings drop down. Edward extended his hand and Roy held it still, so Edward could run his hand over the firm but soft feathers. "Gray," Edward said. "It suits you."

Roy smiled down at Edward, laying down across his chest, wings draped over them both. "You're sneaky," he said, amused, kissing Edward tenderly.

"Learned from the best," Edward responded. He stroked his hand over Roy's wing, where the wing joint met muscle. He continued to stroke the feathers in Roy's wings until Roy drifted off into a doze.


End file.
